Ecos Pasados
by layla-kyoyama
Summary: Nunca te preguntaste como fue la infancia de kenshin? En este fic se clarifican los sucesos más importantes de la infancia de Ken desde su nacimiento,su entrenamiento con Hiko hasta que decide unirse al IshinShinshi convirtiendose en Battousai. Cap1 up!
1. 0: Llegada

**N/A:** Hola a todos de nuevo! he aquí mi segundo fic de Rurouni Kenshin esta vez mi "victima" es Kenshin...

_Este fic no posee fines de lucro, solo es escrito por diversión , siempre me pregunte muchos aspectos de la infancia de Kenshin nn y espero que aquí traten de explicarse lo mas posible por favor si notan que algunas cosas no cuadran es por el simple hecho de adaptación al fic , porque recuerden para mi es bastante difícil "introducirme" en un personaje tan complejo y **único** como Kenshin así q sin mas a leer_...-

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

_

**Ecos Pasados**

**_Prólogo: Llegada_**

_No podemos arrancar una página del libro de nuestra vida,_

_pero podemos tirar todo el libro al fuego (1)_

La mañana soleada se podía ver perfectamente bajo el cobijo de las montañas, los pájaros trinaban alegres con su cantar, como dejando un mensaje mudo de felicidad para los viajeros que pasaban y los habitantes de esa tierras.

Era el (2) verano de 1849, un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos lilas se encontraba cepillando el pasto con un rastillo de base de madera, la siembra ese año se había dado a plenitud y eso podía verse fácilmente el hermoso verdor de las plantas que indicaba sin duda alguna que quien se encargaba de dicha siembra lo hacia con gran esfuerzo y dedicación, como si la misma fuera su vida.

" NO deberias estar aquí..." la voz de una anciana saco al hombre de sus pensamientos.

" Que hace aquí?"- pregunto a la defensiva

"Es obvio porque estoy aquí, vengo a buscarte" y mirándole fijamente le anuncio " mi hija ya dio a luz quiere verte" el sujeto levantó la mirada, sorprendido por lo ultimo dicho " entiendo que te refugiaras aquí por temor...pero ya es hora de que conozcas a tu hijo... ven" y sin mediar palabra la anciana dio media vuelta y atravesó la huerta siendo seguida por el hombre.

Llegaron rápidamente a la humilde casa, el viento comenzaba a soplar con furia al parecer la lluvia quería desplazar los rayos solares porque rápidamente el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes, como una amenaza de lluvia que nunca se llego a dar a cabo ese día.

En la humilde cabaña, él llego hasta el lecho de su esposa una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos que miraba con ternura a un bulto en sus brazos, el hombre sonrió ante esto y se acerco hasta su mujer, observo con autentico orgullo a su primogénito que a pesar de no llevar mas de dos horas en los brazos de su madre permanecía callado y calmado.

" Es un niño muy hermoso" habló la anciana " y aunque no ha abierto sus ojos puedo asegurarte que serán como los tuyos" termino de decir mirando al hombre, este asintió.

La atención de la mujer regreso a su hijo en brazos "no estas dormido verdad?" como dando una respuesta muda de entendimiento el niño se removió un poco en sus brazos, sonrió.

" Finalmente...como le llamaran?" preguntó la anciana a la pareja, la mujer la miro y luego del asentir de su esposo dijo con voz calmada y rebosante de felicidad.

" Shinta...su nombre será Shinta..." la anciana sonrió...

" Que así sea hija, bienvenido al mundo Shinta..."

_Alégrate de __la vida_

_porque ella te da la oportunidad_

_de amar, de trabajar, de jugar_

_y de mirar a las estrellas. (3)

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Bien aquí esta, comienza una nueva historia , veamos como va y no me den muy duro que como ya dije antes Kenshin es un personaje bastante complejo, lo considero una especie de reto así que espero que les haya gustado este prologo y dejen sus comentarios al respecto El proximo cap si es largo! Entiendan que este era el prologo y solo necesitaba narrar "la llegada al mundo de Kenshin" por eso es cortito..._

LAYLA 

_**(1)** Frase sobre la vitalidad escrita por _George Sand

_**(2)** Verano de 1849 no se muy bien si fue en verano que nació Kenshin pero se que en el Manga el primer año Gengi ( era disturbios Tokugawa) fue el año 1864 mismo año que Kenshin contrae matrimonio con Tomoe, para ese entonces cuando contraen matrimonio el manga lo dice " Kenshin contaba con 15 años y Tomoe con 18 años" así que saquen cuentas _

_**(3)** Frase sobre la vitalidad escrita por _Henry Van Dyke

Bueno eso fue todo dejen review plis, aunque sea para insultar, criticas, elogios, amenazas O.o! tomatitos , de todo pero NO virus UU.

_**Proxima actualización: **Capitulo 1: Shinta_


	2. 1: Shinta

**N/A:** _Holas! De nuevo por aquí ! Bien les traigo el 1er cap de esta historia asi que espero que lo disfruten porque a partir de este cap sufrí un bloqueo horrible U.U pero en mi opinión quedo presentable de todas maneras lo importante comenzara en dos capítulos mas, aun asi espero q los disfruten _

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

_

**Ecos Pasados**

_**Capitulo 1: Shinta**_

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. _()

_**Otoño de 1855**_

El viento soplaba con inusual fuerza ese día, los ventarrones chocaban con fuerza contra la estructura de aquella pequeña y humilde casa. Al parecer el tiempo de lluvia se aproximaba con rapidez, "la cosecha se vera afectada por esto" pensó el hombre desde el refugio de su casa mientras observaba el ambiente extremo a su alrededor, suspiro al ver a un (1) pequeño de niño de no mas de seis años junto a un árbol, jugando con un pequeño can de color amarillento jugaba haciendo caso omiso al posible mal tiempo que se aproximaba como si la naturaleza son su gran furia no le afectara, jugaba al tiempo que recogía los pequeños insectos a su alrededor y los colocaba a salvo dentro de las raíces del árbol, como tratando de protegerlos de los vientos en ese momento.

"Esta afuera verdad?" la voz cansada de una mujer le saco de sus pensamientos, el hombre volteo para ver la figura de una cansada mujer en el arco de entrada de la habitación.

" Hiromi no deberías estar levantada...sabes que puede dart.."

" Se lo que me pasa, no es necesario que me recuerdes mi sufrimiento cada vez" le corto la mujer "esta afuera no?" el hombre asintió, ella suspiro "Era de esperarse al fin y al cabo va con su manera de ser..." La mujer observa a su hijo, la contextura del chiquillo lucia sumamente frágil pero su madre veía una gran fortaleza en su mirada lila y en sus espíritu joven.

" Ocurre algo Hiromi?" pregunto el hombre a su esposa, al verla con la mirada fija en el pequeño que jugaba despreocupadamente en las afueras de la casa.

" Se supone que los niños de seis años aun no tiene plena conciencia del mundo a su alrededor..." al ver la cara confundida del hombre explico " Shinta es distinto, ve todo de una manera mas frágil, las flores, los animales como si todos ellos necesitaran de su protección..."

"..."

" Es como si supiera algo que nosotros no..."

"Tonterías es solo un niño, como tu lo has dicho, un niño de seis año jamás tendrá conciencia absoluta del mundo, el hecho de que refugie a esos animales no implica que tenga plena conciencia del significado de la muerte, lo dices como si el hecho de que Shinta proteja a esos insectos en ves de matarlos lo hace conciente de todo lo que hace, es un niño Hiromi! Quizás algo tranquilo pero no deja de ser un niño!"

Hiromi callo. Mientras veía al hombre adentrarse a la casa para darse un baño. Aquel hombre, el padre de su hijo, era alguien por completo machista y conformista. Poseia unos increíbles ojos color lila iguales a los de su hijo, pero se diferenciaban en que los de sus hijo eran brillantes, únicos, llenos de sentimiento y compasión al mundo, mientras los del hombre mostraban un sentimiento simplista y sin ningún tipo de luz, sin ningún astibo de sentimiento, ambos tan iguales pero tan distintos a la vez.

Hiromi era originaria de Kitami (2) en la region de Hokkaido (3) al norte del pais. Muchos de sus antepasados habían emigrado al interior de la nación y rápidamente se establecían en la areas montañosas del interior (Honshu) as cuales poseían un clima parecido a su region en Hokkaido, casualmente estas regiones eran las que poseían mas probabilidades de siembra y ella y los suyos decidieron establecerse allí. Sin embargo muchos regresaban sobre sus pasos a Kitami incapaces de adaptarse por completo al clima cambiante y al gran progreso sociocultural que sufrían en ese entonces las grandes regiones de (4) Honshu; Tokio, Kioto, Niigata, Yamagata, Nagoya. Otros, como Hiromi y su familia decidieron quedarse ahí. Fue en Honshu que conoció a su actual esposo, Ehime. Un hombre simple (aunque algo machista) y humilde hijo de campesinos y ella al conocer a un hombre tan poco especial, para el cambiante mundo de las aldeas en el interior del país, le proporciono tranquilidad y satisfacción, había encontrado a alguien acostumbrado al trabajo duro como ella. Para ella, aquél hombre le daba cierta seguridad y tranquilidad en su vida, tranquilidad que había estado buscado desde hacia años y por la cual había emigrado desde Hokkaido. Por eso no espero para tener hijos y se caso muy joven y ya a la edad de 19 años ya era madre primeriza. Su vida tomo un aspecto mas humilde, simple de lo que era mas aun así había logrado alcanzar la tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo había buscado, ella parecía amar esa tranquilidad al igual que amaba a ese hombre; era solo que a veces pedía que su hijo no se dejara llevar por la misma.

Porque algo es cierto la tranquilidad solo se erige como un halo de muerte esperando su momento su atacar, y ella sabia que esta vida que llevaba hasta ahora bien podía acabarse en un dos por tres.

_Flash back_

_Shinta, ese era el nombre del pequeño. A Hiromi le encanto de inmediato ese nombre y no dudo en colocárselo a su primer hijo si este era varón...y así lo hizo, la mujer miro fijamente a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, la ternura que exhalaba el niño era tal que nadie pudiera imaginar que ese niño en algunos años seria el mas grande destajador de todos los tiempos, como sintiendo la mirada de su madre, Shinta se removió en los brazos de la mujer y comenzó a llorar era un llanto que al principio era débil, pero después de un tiempo comenzaba a ser insistente y que en el mismo podía escucharse un tono de reclamo._

" _Se despertó?" Ehime estaba en el marco de entrada, sus ropas sucias y cabello revuelto, era clara evidencia de que llegaba de su recorrido diario en la siembra. " Que le pasa tiene hambre?" _

"_Esta agotado...al parecer no soporta el calor" dijo con voz calma la mujer, Ehime la miro confundido, Hiromi alzó la cabeza y conecto sus ojos con los de su esposo._

" _Esta aburrido, y molesto por el calor, eso le da hambre" dijo la mujer y alzando la mirada nuevamente se dirigió a su esposo y le dijo " Porque no vas y preparas las verduras? Enseguida haré la cena..." el hombre asintió y Shinta aumento de nuevo su llanto molesto de que no tomaran en serio el mismo..._

_Fin del Flashback_

El ruido de alguien entrado a la humilde casa la saco de sus pensamientos, vio a su hijo de seis años entrar a la casa con su cabello rojo todo revuelto tal así que parecía una cascada de sangre que fluía por toda su cabeza y cara y Hiromi sintió terror al pensar en esto, más se recompuso rápidamente y le sonrió

" Cansado ya de jugar pequeño?" le preguntó con dulzura, Shinta la miro fijo para después negar con la cabeza.

" ...Yo...ya estaba ...aburrido..." respondió con simpleza, la mujer sonrió, le agradaba el tono simple pero a la vez lleno de sentimiento de su hijo sabía que con un poco de suerte, Shinta se convertiría en un gran hombre

" Tienes hambre?" el niño asintió, la mujer sonrió " Me ayudas a preparar el almuerzo? Asi te distraes con algo..." le dijo con ternura, Shinta la miro sorprendido para después sonreír y decir con alegría.

" Claro mamá, te ayudare!" y después de decir esto ambos se adentraron a la casa en dirección a la cocina.

Agh! No se imaginaba Kenshin cuanto le ayudarían esas clases de cocina en el futuro. (5)

_En tres tiempos se divide la vida:_

_en presente, pasado y futuro._

_De éstos, el presente es brevísimo;_

_el futuro, dudoso; el pasado, cierto. (6)

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Bien aquí les traje el primer capi de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, porque a decir verdad me costo un montón el escribirlo ( sufrí un gran bloqueo U), bien como ya les dije esto es solo el comienzo de esta historia asi que Mis Disculpas si este cap salio algo flojo lo q pasa estoy en clase de nuevo en la uni U.U y para mi desgracia como mi semestre al parecer se habia "suspendido" lo reiniciaron de nuevo,quitandole 3 semanas hebiles al mismo asi q ya estoy full de examenes U.U _

_Bien les dejo cuídense!Dejen sus comentarios al respecto plis . no podre contestar los reviews anteriores porq ando de paso U.U pero prometo q en el proxi cap lo hago ah ! Aun asi gracias todas por los reviews q me han enviado y un agradecimiento especial a **KaoruHimura IX** creeme es un honor para mi q te hayas pasado a darle un vistazo a esto U sobre todo tendré en cuenta tus consejos! ( jejeje apenas soy una novata en esto...) Muchas gracias! Por cierto_**_ ¿cuándo actualizaras?_ **

LAYLA

_Frase sobre la vitalidad escrita por _

**_(1) _**Según sé, ( y tambien el manga lo dice U), Kenshin se encuentra con Seijuro cuando es rescatado de los ladrones que atacaban la caravana de esclavos en donde iba, a los ocho años y el no paso mucho tiempo de esclavo asi que para efecto de mi fic asumi que sus padres estaban vivos a sus seis años, dos años a su encuentro con Hiko pueden parecer poco peor en dos años pueden pasar muchas cosas

_**(2)** _Kitami:_ Ciudad establecida cerca de los montes Ichikari, al norte de Hokkaido._

_**(3)** _Japón_ es una cadena de alrededor de 4.000 islas que se extiende por mas de 2.500kmm frente a la costa Asia Continental ( China, Taiwán, Mogolia, etc). La mayoría de sus habitantes viven en las cuatro islas mas grandes Honshu ( la isla central y la mas grande) Hokkaido ( la isla norte donde sus ciudad mas conocida actualmente es Sapporo, se caracteriza por tener un clima bastante frió, tengo entendido que los montes Ichikari ocupan gran parte de esta isla ), Shikoku ( al sur Honshu) y Kyushu ( de las 4 islas principales esta es la que se encuentra más al sur). _

_**(4)** _Honshu:_ Una de las 4 islas más grandes de hecho de las cuatro; es la mas grande y desarrollada de todas en ella se ubican; Tokio, Kyoto, Kawasaki, Fukushima Yamagata, y el resto de ciudades que llevan el hilo del comercio en el país ._

_**(5)** Kenshin es muy buen cocinero jajaja así que creo que desde niño era bueno que comenzara su aprendizaje con respecto a esta faceta : p _

_**(6)** Frase sobre la vitalidad escrita por_ _**Lucio Anneo Séneca**_

Bien espero que las dudillas hayan quedado aclaradas, sino entendieron busquen un mapa de Japón créanme U.U las imágenes valen mas que mil palabras...

Bueno eso fue todo dejen review plis, aunque sea para insultar, criticas, elogios, amenazas O.o! tomatitos , de todo pero NO virus UU.


End file.
